Daughter of a Demon
by Bubbles-sama
Summary: Hey! Waasup! I'm Aiko and I have a HUGE secret that could kill anyone if they knew. Well, I would probably kill them if I didn't like them. Only my mother and closest friend know, but I ran away from home and my friend disappeared. My mother has tried to kill me numerous times, but I alway escape unharmed. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Little children giggle as they run towards me. We are in a grassy field with wild flowers and the occasional tree. I sit down at the trunk of a tree and all the little kids gather in a circle around me.

"What story would you like to hear?" I ask. "The fox and the goat? The mouse and the lion? The tortoise and the hare? Which one?"

Different shouts are heard as each kid says something different. After they quiet down a small little voice asks, "How about _your _story?"

All eyes turn to Keiko, and the small little girl shrunk away trying to make herself as small as possible. I smile at her and nod.

"Okay. I'll tell you my story today."

I take a big breath and start.

"It all started after I ran away from home..."


	2. Mother

Previously:

All of a sudden the bathroom doors swing open. I whirl around to see Sasuke. "Caught ya," He says with a smirk.

'_Oh crap' _I think.

I'm walking home- well to the Hokage's office actually, I don't have a home yet. A bird sits on my shoulder and moments later a squirrel scurries up my leg and sits on my head and starts eating a nut. People look at me and start to giggle. A cute little girl that's probably half my height comes up to me and says (In the most adorable way EVER!), "Can I pet your pet squirrel?"

"Sure," I say. I whistle telling the animals to climb down my arm and onto the girl. The bird flies onto the girls shoulder and starts to peck her cheek while the squirrel jumps into her arms and she starts to cradle it like a baby.

'_OH CRAP! THE TIME! I GOTTA GO!' _I think.

"When you're done whistle once and they'll go away. BYE!" I yell, running away as fast as I can. "Eeeekkk," I squeal as something pulls me into a dark alley. One hand is wrapped around my waist while the other around my mouth.

Out of instinct I start to lick the hand that cover my mouth and start to bite the fingers. Stupid I know right.

I hear a string of cuss words then something starts to lift me up by the mouth. I kick and squirm trying to free myself but only managing to dislocate my right shoulder. I grunt in pain. A white cloth comes over my mouth as the hand frees itself. My eyes widen. _'Chloroform!' _The last thing I think is _'Hokage-sama's gonna be mad.'_ Then, it all goes black.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a dark cement room tied to a chair. My shoulder is throbbing and when I look at it it's twice its normal size. I'm gagged so I can't scream or anything. The door slowly opens to reveal a middle-aged woman with long straight brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.<p>

Now this woman looks like she should be baking cookies for orphans not kidnapping her own daughter! Two muscular men walk in with her. My kidnappers.

"Mom," I mumble. I should have known. She never really liked me anyway. I sigh, trying to get rid of this pounding headache.

"Hello my darling," she says in a voice full of false love and compassion, "How was your nap? Oh wait. You can't speak!" she says cackling.

I glare at her. She moves closer to me and takes off the gag. As she does I spit in her face. She flinches and I smirk. She then takes her manicured red nails and slowly wipes off the spit.

"Hello Akemi. It's been a while. Like not even a day. Did you miss me _that_ much?" I say still smirking.

"Get out of those bounds then we'll talk, my darling daughter."

I slowly flex my muscles taking care of my shoulder. The ropes break instantly. Well, I reinforced my arms with chakra so it was easy.

The men in the back flinch and I smile giving them a wave. My mother appears to my left, lifts my hair up, and sinks her nails into my skin.

I scream.

She rakes her nails down the side of my face. I scream even more. Next she moves to my arm. The one with the long sleeve (left arm).

She tears off the sleeve and sinks her nails deep into my skin, drawing a lot of blood. She takes 3 of her fingers and draws a long, deep line starting from my shoulder and ending at my wrist. Next, she uses 2 fingers to makes slashes on the lines. I don't scream.

I stand, watching her torture me for leaving home. Then she does the unthinkable.

She heals me.

My face and my arm. The only thing she leaves is my shoulder and the scars.

She undoes her henge and looks straight at me and whispers, "You are a descendant of the Great Demon Queen. They will mistreat you for not having a family and for being the daughter of a monster. You will never be loved. Don't forget that and never come home again. Each day you spend there one person shall be sacrificed. This is your punishment."

With that she spins around and sashays out of the room, her silver hair hitting my face. Yes, I said silver it runs in my mom's side of the family. Before the 2 men can close the door and leave, I take my sleeve and dash out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uchiha Compound<strong>

I knock on Sasuke's door knowing that he will answer. The Uchiha massacre happened a couple years ago. How did I know? Well, if you live in a forest outside a village you tend to hear things because of all the ninja going in and out of the village. Sasuke opens the door.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"So, like since you know my secret and all you're the only one that can really help me," I say. "I need all the medical supplies you've got and a needle and thread."

He looks surprised at my request. That's the first time I've ever see him without that emo look and smirk on his face. "Come in then." He says gruffly.

I step in side, take off my shoes, and stand next to the couch. "Why don't you sit down?" He asks and after a moment, "Never mind."

I know I look bad, like really bad. My kimono is stained completely with blood, my hair is red because of all the blood, and my arm (which is hidden by my ripped sleeve) is drenched with blood.

"Um… do you want to take a shower?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course I would!" I exclaim. He shows me to the shower and hands me a towel. I strip down to my tank top and shorts. I _always_ wear a tank top and shorts not matter what, that is unless I'm already wearing a tank top and shorts. My tank top was black and so were my shorts. They didn't have any blood on them which was good. My shorts reached about mid-thigh and had sparkles on them. I love sparkles.

I washed my kimono in the sink and most of the blood stains were out. I undid my henge and looked at myself. I was the same except for my hair. It was silver with one red strip and it was down to my hips. I learned how to use henge at six. I quickly took a shower, well as quick as you could using one arm, and dried my silver hair the best I could. I parted my hair so you couldn't see my sealed eye and scars. I walked out and found the living room. I plopped down on the couch and stifled a scream from my aching shoulder.

Then Sauske walked with this box labeled First Aid. I smiled. _'Finally. He took a while.'_

"Thanks." I took the box with one hand and put it on the ground. On top of the box was a needle and a thread. I went to the bathroom and brought my kimono over. Then I handed it to him.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"Duh dummy. I need you to sow it."

He looked shocked. "B-but why?!"

I laughed. "Just kidding. Put it on the couch. I need a little bit more help." I showed him my beautiful swollen shoulder and asked him to pop it back in place. After that was done, I fixed my kimono, and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with my arm and face bandaged and a blanket over me. I thought about earlier todday.

Hey. Who said being 12 was easy.

**A/N- I really hope you like it 'cuz like no one has read my story yet… *heartbroken* PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I wanna know how to make my story better. Have a nice day!**


	3. Emo King and the old man

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. If I did he'd be awesomer... (Not possible BTW)**

**This chapter is for RachelW, imafangirlforever, and MayMist. Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll update ASAP but when the school year starts probably only once a week. (I got to brag to my brother! Thanx for that!)**

**MayMist- The duck was still eaten… You'll find out!*SQUEALLLL***

**RachelW- Thank you sooooo much! I was sooooo happy when I read your review! KYAH!**

**imafagirlforever- I know it's confusing but bear with me. I love my story too… I'll try not to be so crazy. Caps are just my thing ya' know…..**

**THANK YOU GUYZ SO MUCH!**

**SASUKE POV**

I woke up to the smell of French toast and sausages. I immediately thought _'Okaasan?'_ No. She was dead. Killed by her own son. I looked at the clock _7:13 am. _I tiptoed down the stairs wondering who would be making breakfast so early in the morning. There she stood. Black oversized shirt with the Uchiha crest that looked a lot like it belonged to me, very short black shorts, and a white frilly apron. Her silver hair pulled into a messy bun with the one red streak resting against her cheek. She still had the bandages I had but on her face and arm. Dang. Out of all the girls in Konoha it had to be her who I fall for. She turned around and scowled at me. "Go change. We're going SHOPPING!" She sang the last part. I scowled back.

"No. I'm hungry. I'll eat then change."

"Go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air and stomped up the stairs. I changed into gray shorts and took off my shirt. I looked around my closet for my shirt. The one with the crest was nowhere to be found. I stomped downstairs and cornered her in the kitchen. "Where is it," I growled, "Where is my shirt?!" She looked so scared. If I wasn't so mad right now I would've laughed. Her scared face quickly changed into something else. Slowly her cheeks turned red then, it was her whole face.

"KYAAAAAH!" She screamed then she punched me in the stomach so hard I flew out of the kitchen and slammed into a wall in the living room. Then last thing I saw was her beet red face before I blacked out.

**AIKO POV**

After I woke up, I snuck upstairs into Sasuke's room. AW! He looked so cute when he was asleep! I looked into his closet and grabbed the closest shirt I could find. It was cold in the morning and my kimono was still drying. I went down stairs, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eeewww! The milk was waaay past the expiration date and then rest of the fridge had rotten tomatoes in them. I silently chuckled. Sasuke's new nickname was Tomato Breath. Or better yet Rotten Tomato Head! I giggled at the thought of Sasuke having a rotten tomato as a head. I found some money in some drawers, did my henge, and quickly ran outside to do some grocery shopping.

**15 grocery bags later**

I sighed. That was hard. I bought stuff from instant ramen to broccoli. 5 bags were filled with tomatoes. I quickly put everything on shelves and started to do the dishes. When I finished the dishes it was 6:50. I sighed. Wow. I was sighing a lot today. I thought of breakfast.

"I gotta cook," I grumbled. I started to cook then first thing that came to mind. French toast and sausages. After while later I sensed Sasuke waking up. French toast was done and then sausages needed like 3 more minutes. I told him to go upstairs but he started acting like a baby. Finally he went upstairs. About 30 seconds later he came charging down the stairs. I nearly screamed. I was so darn scared!

"Where is it," he growled, "Where is my shirt?!"

'_His shirt?' _I glanced down. Oh my god. HE WAS FRICKIN' SHIRTLESS! SOMEONE KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA SE SASUKE SHIRTLESS!But dang dude. Dem muscles…..

I could feel my face heating up. Then I snapped.

"KYAAAAAH!" I screamed. I couldn't take it! I punched him. Hard. Gosh, now I regret that. I picked up his unconscious body and put him on the couch. He was lighter than I thought. '_Hmmm. I feel like I'm missing something…' _ I smelled smoke and ran into the kitchen. Nooooo! The sausages were burned! I turned off the stove and cried fakes tears over the sausages. I tried my best to revive them but it didn't work. I took a little bite out of one and deemed it still edible. I set the table, waiting for Sasuke to wake up. I got bored so I made tomato juice. It was pretty yummy. The emo king sure is taking a long time to wake up…..

**SASUKE POV**

I dreamt of last night. After I popped Aiko's shoulder back in place, she fixed her soaked kimono, then she promptly passed out on the couch. I got the medical supplies, cleaned her arm with disinfectant, and wrapped it in gauze. Even though it was all healed you could never be too careful. The hard part was her face. Whenever I touched her she would jerk out of my grasp. After 15 minutes she let me wrap her face. The scars on her face were worse than the ones on her arm. Some scars were pink and puffy while others were small and white. I suspected the pink and puffy scars to be the ones she had gotten that night. I traced the longest one with my finger. It started at her temple and ended at her collarbone. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. I laid a baby blue blanket over her. And went upstairs to get some sleep.

I awoke with a jolt. I sniffed the air sausages, French toast, and TOMATO JUICE?! Yum. I look at Aiko fast asleep at the table. Dang. Her cuteness is so….. so cute! I woke her up by shaking her. After we ate a delicious breakfast we went shopping (she gave me back my shirt.) She promised it would be short but by the time we were at the 3rd store my feet were killing me.

"Aiko…. Wait up," I pant, "We…have…to go…to…the Academy today." She whirls around and screeches,

"WHAT!?"

"The Academy. It's Wednesday today. We have about 15 minutes before class starts." Then she takes off. I run after her juggling all the bags I had. Each bag weigh like 20 pounds. I ran home as fast as I could just to get the load off my hands. I found her inside looking through the bags that she was carrying muttering to herself. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey! Put the bags down and get everything you need and go. I'll go as soon as I change." I nodded and ran upstairs.

**AIKO POV**

"Where is it!?" I was tired of looking through the bags trying to find what I wanted. One more bag left. "Yesss! I found it!" I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I changed into a dark blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and the standard ninja shoe wear. I cursed checking the time. 3 more minutes. I put on my henge, making my hair about 2 inches longer than it was before to cover up my scar. I used the body flicker technique to appear right in front of my classroom. As I stepped in the classroom everybody shuts up. People start to check me out, even the girls. I grin then say, "I'm not that interesting to look at am I?"

Everyone goes back to what they were doing before. I choose a seat next to Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are having a stare off. Iruka enters the room and class starts.

'_Oh. My. God. Someone save me. Class is sooooo boring. Someone save me!' _ Just then an ANBU appears in the class room. "Hokage-sama would like to see Aiko in his office immediately." All eyes turn towards me. I sigh.

"I'm coming. Lead the way ANBU-san." We go out of the classroom, down the halls, and all that nonsense.

**5 minutes later**

When we arrive at the Hokage's office you can feel the killer intent in the air. I gulp and nervously back up.

"I'm gonna leave now…." I say nervously backing a way.

The ANBU opens the door and shoves me in while shouting, "Hokage-sama I brought her!" Then runs away. I glare at the ANBU before turning around to face the Hokage. The Hokage glares at me until I shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Aiko. You have done something very bad. Yesterday, you were supposed to come to my office but instead you skipped. I am a very busy man. I cannot wait for anyone. So, since you skipped I had to choice but to give your apartment to someone else and right now there are no available apartments so you have to live with someone else."

I blink several times.

"But Hokage-sama, that's not why you're mad now is it?"

He looked surprised. "That's correct Aiko. A little girl came running to me yesterday and told me that one of her friends was kidnapped. I cannot understand why people would kidnap a mere child. The bad part is they haven't asked for a ransom or said anything yet."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Oh, Hokage-sama that 'mere child' was me. Um… could you get your ANBU to leave so I can tell you the whole story?"

Old man Hokage nodded his head and the ANBU disappeared. Then he activated the privacy seals he had around the room.

"Okay, old man here I go…"

I told him everything from my great-grandparents names to why I like the color purple. After I finished, I took a DEEP breath and said, "So that's all you need to know. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one. Is there anybody else that knows this besides me or your mom?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Yes. Two people know. My best friend and Sasuke. Sasuke knows because he figured out something was wrong with me and my best friend knows because my mom told him."

Old man nodded at that. "Now I have one more question. Who is your best friend?"

I shrugged at that. "He was there one day and the next he was gone. We used to live in Sand before my mom and I came here so he might be from Sand. That's all I know."

Old man nodded again. "You will be living with Sasuke from now until we can get you an apartment. Here is a key to the Uchiha compound and you will get some money delivered by my ANBU every month for your own needs. You are dismissed. Have a nice day."

I bowed and headed out the door. When I left the building realization hit me.

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH THAT ROTTEN TOMATO HEAD OF AN EMO KING!" I screamed.

"Hey who are you calling an emo king?" a deep voice asked.

**A/N- SUSPENSE! KYAH! I love it!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	4. Kirai

**A/N- Sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy. This story is for my grandparents. FYI prettyful is a word. I'm gonna skip a couple months to speed up the story. Well, after I finish this...**

"O-o-oh. S-s-sasuke! W-w-what's up? Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Hn. Baka. The Hokage called you so suddenly so after class I came to check on you." He grunted.

"O-oh. Then let's go home 'kay!?"

"Hn. Who's 'Emo king?'" He asked.

"NO ONE!" I screamed.

Me, being the idiot I am, ran top speed into a man who was delivering a triple layer cake. I cried fake tears while licking the cake off my face and paying the angry looking man. I glanced back at Sasuke only to find him trying to not laugh while making the stupidest face ever. I giggled at his face, took some cake in my hand, and rubbed it on his cheeks.

Let's just say some girls from school saw us and decided to lick the cake off his cheeks.

**A couple months later…**

I sighed. Class was almost over and today I would be a genin. Yay? I was so much more skilled than all of these people that it made my head hurt. Iruka was going on and on about being a ninja and how important it was. Finally, it was time to take the test. Naruto failed (poor guy) and everybody else passed. I felt bad so, I treated him to ramen.

BIG mistake.

23 bowls (and an empty wallet) later he finished and went to his apartment. I slowly made my way over to the Uchiha Compound to have some tea. I moved into my apartment like, a month ago but I still went to Sasuke's house for fun. Well, I was more like his maid but I don't really mind. I entered his house and plopped down on the couch. I let out another sigh. Tomorrow we would meet our Jonin sensei and our teammates. I was pretty excited to meet the sensei. My teammates were nothing special. The only interesting people were Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and of course, our beloved Naruto. Today had been hard. I had to suffer through a long day of school. Shudder. _'Go to sleep.'_ I commanded myself. M'Kay. Bye….

**The next day…**

I woke up screaming. Another dream about my mother. These past couple months she'd been 'in town' so she paid me a couple visits. I had about 15 new scars and one burn mark on my arm. The longest scar started at my lower back and ended at my stomach. So, basically it went around my shoulder, cut right through my chest, and stopped at my stomach. I groaned, remembering the pain. I checked the time 7:45. Holy crap I'm gonna be late! **(A/N- School starts at 8:00) **I ran out the door and to my apartment. I quickly put on my tank top and shorts. Wait! Wrong pair! I took off my short shorts and put on a pair of brown cargo shorts. I quickly brushed my long hair. I had undone my henge just a little bit more so my hair was down to my hips. After I parted it to make sure no one could see my eye, I tied my new Leaf headband around my left forearm. Right on top of the burn mark. I ate leftovers from dinner like 2 days ago and ran to school.

**At school…..**

I got there with about 2 minutes before class started. All the girls stared longingly at my prettyful hair. Naruto and Sasuke were having a staring contest. Naruto was pushed forward and just before they kissed I put my face in between them causing them to kiss my cheeks. They looked alarmed. I laughed at the shock on their faces.

"You're both very welcome. I saved you, Naruto, from being beaten half to death and you Sasuke from losing all your pride." Naruto's face turned bright pink and Sasuke had a hint of a blush.

"S-s-sorry about that Aiko. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke grumbled "Hn." And I just laughed. Massive killer intent was launched at me. I turned around to face the fangirls. I shrugged, "Hey, at least it wasn't Naruto." They nodded and sat down. Iruka walked in and started announcing teams. "….Team Seven is Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke."

Sakura cheered when Iruka said Sasuke was on their team but Naruto groaned. I giggled.

"Oh, Aiko I need you to come up here." I nodded. The Hokage probably assigned me a different sensei because of who I was. I was secretly hoping he didn't but….

"Okay Aiko. Your sensei is Kirai. Kirai is waiting on top of the Hokage Mountain so you need to go now." I nodded once again. Kirai. That sounded familiar. I walked out the classroom and shunshined to the mountain with a kunai ready. If I couldn't remember something then that was _always _bad. It might have something to do with my 'darling' so called 'mother.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Aiko-chan. You're so grown up now! Last time I saw you, you were being tortured by your mom!" A smooth silky voice said.

I narrowed my eyes. Ugh. It was mother's servant, Kirai Kurata. Or, as I was forced to call her, 'Kirai Aunty.' She always pissed me off and I hadn't had very much sleep. Trust me, I'm evil if I don't get enough sleep.

"Hello Kirai. It's been awhile. Did mother finally realize that you were useless and throw you out of her little 'club'? Also don't you need a license to be that ugly?" I sneered.

It was Kirai's turn to narrow her eyes. "That's Kirai-sensei to you, you useless little piece of crap," she spat. "You don't deserve your mother's attention. You are an absolute failure to your family. Your father abandoned you because you were a girl and because you were half blind, but your mother still loved you. You should be grateful you piece of garbage."

That was the last straw. I hated it when people ignored my witty comments about their faces, but I hated it even more when people talked about my mom like she was a saint. I thrust my kunai into her stomach and hissed in her ear, "My 'loving mother' killed my father. You can smell his blood on her hands. In fact you can _see _it," I slowly pulled out the kunai. Slowly to make her suffer and I pulled it out so she could die a slow and painful death. "What my mother did was _not _love. She tortured me from the moment I could walk." I undid my henge fully to show all my scars. I moved my hair to one side so Kirai could see the scars on my face. She gasped.

I smirked. "She gave me a couple new ones these past couple months." I took off the headband that was wrapped around my arm. Kirai gasped again when she saw my skin. About an inch of skin was gone. Not like a little square inch of skin. Noooo. That would be too nice. Like the wound was an inch deep. It wrapped around my arm like a bracelet. It was purple with an angry red border.

"Mother's new favorite toy. A fire whip laced with poison. When I first got it you could see the bone. I'm lucky that my demon blood doesn't let me die from poison or else I would've died when I was like, 3 right?" Kirai looked shocked. Her blood was pooling around her and any minute she could die. Kirai had tried to poison me MANY times. "Kirai," I said softly, "You crazy were to think my mother loved anyone. To her, people are minions. They are made to do the Demon Queen's bidding."

With that I thrust my kunai into her heart. Kirai looked shocked but then she smiled a sad smile. Her last words were, "I always wanted a daughter." That whole time, not a speck of blood was on me.

I ran over to the Academy as fast as I could. I needed a new team and I knew exactly what team it was gonna be. I quickly raced to the roof and found Team 7 doing their introductions.

Oh. My. Gosh. Why didn't anyone tell me KAKASHI was their sensei?! I started fangirl squealing inside my head. *Cough* Anyway, let's get back to the story. I groaned when Sakura did her introduction, shook my head when Sasuke said his, but laughed when Naruto did his. When I laughed they all turned around. I put on my biggest (fakest) smile and sat down next to Sasuke. Sakura looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Hi everyone! My name is Aiko! I like Naruto as a brother and Sasuke as a best friend! I also like ramen, sweet food, cake, cake, cake, and more cake! OH! I also like old-man Hokage, sparkles, and smiley faces! I dislike jerks, spicy food, a certain pink haired banshee *cough* Sakura *cough*, and," My face darkened, "My mother. My dream is to make people happy and, like Sasuke, kill someone!" They all looked surprised. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Aiko! You're on our team? I thought you had your own sensei?" I nodded.

"Yeah I did Naruto but, she's dead. I killed her."

Everyone's eyes widened and they were very, very still. They were in shock that a wittle girl wike Aiko could even hurt someone. Now Kakashi spoke. "I have 2 questions. 1. Does the Hokage know about this and 2. What is your last name?"

I nearly fainted. _The_ Kakashi Hatake had just spoken to me. I cleared my throat. "No, the Hokage does not know about this and that thing with my sensei. My last name is for me to know and for you to, hopefully never, find out."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just tell the Hokage you're going to be on my team. Everyone Training ground 7 tomorrow at 5. Oh, and if you don't wanna throw up, don't eat breakfast." With that he disappeared. Sasuke was out of shock but the other two weren't. I sighed.

"Guys. You're gonna have to kill someone one day. Get over it! C'mon Sasuke let's go home." That snapped Sakura out of her daze. "SASUKE! Let's walk home together!" She threw me a dirty look. "That way no idiots like Aiko and Naruto can disturb us while we talk!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and started walking. The banshee squealed. "SASUKE! SASUKE! Will you go out with me?!" That snapped Naruto out of his daze.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Sakura screamed while hitting him.

Not once did I smile or laugh. I saw her. My mother. She was standing on the Fourth Hokage's head holding Kirai's body like a trophy. She laid Kirai down and ripped open her stomach. She slowly sank her hand in Kirai and took out a lot of blood. Mother started licking her fingers very slowly.

I looked away and ran home. While I was running, what I had done came back to me. I had just killed someone. I had freaking KILLED someone. I think I'm gonna throw. I saw the Uchiha compound to my left and ran inside. I sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom. I vomited into the sink a couple times before I finally calmed down. I looked up, feeling eyes on me. Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. I grinned meekly and wiped spit off the side of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Well, at the moment barfing my intestines out." I replied.

"Why are you here." Whoa. Not a question but a statement. Someone was mad.

I shrugged. "My apartment is like 10 minutes away and I really didn't feel like going there so I came here."

"Hn. Go home." He turned around.

"No."

"Go. Home."

"NO! NEVER! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THAT CRAPPY PLACE! WAAAAHHHH!" I started to cry fake tears, but I could feel the real ones coming if he said no.

The room started to spin.

"Sasuke, what's happening?" I asked. He turned around, surprised.

I felt blood seeping out of my arm. I vomited again and saw blood come out of my mouth.

I fell forward into my own vomit/blood. The last thing I saw was Sasuke's large onyx eyes look into my brown ones while screaming my name.

**A/N- Ooooh! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry for doing this, but it's the only way I could end it! I personally hate cliffhangers but I still write 'em. I'm gonna add FLUFF in the next one. KYAHH!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	5. Blood

**A/N- I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been busy? No, not really. I had a HUGE writers block. Not kidding. This chapter is for ChristmasForJuan for putting up with my story ^.^**

**So someone told me I had big hole in the plot so I am slowly trying to fix them. The most obvious ones come first.**

**The bell test is at 7:00 not 5. (Oops.) Aiko is the type of girl that trusts too easily and doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. She isn't afraid to do anything and has never been embarrassed before. Only surprised. That's all for now!**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Naruto…**

* * *

><p>The top is important. PLEASE READ!<p>

I woke up around 6:05 in the morning. We'll, that's what my internal clock said. I hurt all over. I had a pounding headache, my arm hurt, my throat was parched, something was gripping my arm so I couldn't move it, I couldn't open my eye, and something heavy was on my stomach.

I sat up, forced my eye open and immediately regretted it. My skull felt like it was splitting open and something was trying to get out. I stifled a scream.

In an instant the pain in my head was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked to my down and saw Sasuke's head on my stomach and his hand wrapped tightly around my arm. Then I realized that I was in Sasuke's room. I groaned. I felt bad that I had taken his room. I was in his bed while he was sitting in a chair, using me as a pillow. Oh gross! I was also wearing one of his really ugly black shirts. I was relieved when I saw my tank top under his shirt.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<br>This is what I currently look like...  
>I look like a mess. Well, a HOT mess that is *wink wink.* My henge was still on. My mother had taught me a more complicated henge that wouldn't go away if I passed out or something. It would still go away if I couldn't support it but, that wasn't very likely. My left arm was wrapped in a bandage with a little bit of blood seeping through it, my hair was all over the place, my eye was bloodshot, my face had little bits of blood and vomit on it, and I smelled like rotten eggs mixed with cow poop.<br>EW! I'm gross...  
>Please excuse the interruption.<br>Back to the story!

* * *

><p>I slowly unwrapped the bloody thing on my arm and saw one of the wounds my mother had given me had reopened. Over these past months my mother had given me many other scars (you should know that.) My arm had too many scars to count and my face had a lot more. After there wasn't any more space on my arm or face she moved to my leg. My leg had about 5 scars. Yeah only 5. I was lucky. It was always my left side for some reason. I didn't have so much a scratch on my right side except for that really long one. The one scar that had reopened started at my elbow and ended right above my wrist.<p>

Sasuke stirred and moved the hand that was my arm and put it around my waist. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

Emphasis on slowly. I re-wrapped my arm and laid down to think. I scooted away from Sasuke and in less than a second later I fell sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<br>"Aiko. Wake up Aiko! And, GET OFF OF ME!" Someone roared.  
>"No Teddy-chan, 5 more minutes." I mumbled. When I was a little girl (Like 5), Itachi, had given me a really fluffy teddy bear that I had named Teddy-chan. Teddy-chan was a big cream colored bear that was about as tall as I was. When I was 5, Teddy-chan was twice as tall as I was. He was the only thing of mine my mom never touched when she wanted to vent out her anger. Yes, I said Itachi, as in Itachi Uchiha. We were best friends. Nope, not were, we are, best friends, but the jerk hadn't talked to me since the massacre.<p>

"Aiko. Up. NOW!" The voice demanded. Grumbling, I squeezed Teddy-chan's head tighter. "Can't... breathe," A voice rasped. I had had it. I jumped up so I standing on top of 'Teddy-chan.'

"WHO DARES TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY BELOVED SLEEP?! I SHALL PULVERIZE THEM!" I bellowed. If I didn't get my sleep someone was gonna die.

I looked down and saw Sasuke flat on his back with me standing on top of him. I screamed and dug my heel into his back. If you've ever stood on someone's back you should know it's very squishy and the squishy-ness makes you fall so, the most surprising thing happened. I slipped. Please feel the sarcasm….

While I fell I grabbed onto the closest thing to me, Sasuke. I fell on my butt while he hit his head on the floor.

He groaned and I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sasuke. I thought you were Teddy-chan." I said rubbing my butt. A disgusting smell was in the room. "EW! Sasuke did you fart! Haha," I sniffed my hair, "EW! Oh my gosh that's me! Gross!"

I took off his shirt and ran out of the room to take a shower. My headache was still there but it was a very small one and my arm was no longer oozing blood but it still hurt, though not as much as before. I sprinted out of the bathroom (still clothed) and ran into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out then coldest bottle of water. I chugged the bottle and ran into the bathroom again.

* * *

><p>After my beloved, and much needed, shower I screamed goodbye to Sasuke and slowly walked home. I needed to save my energy for the thing with Kakashi today.<p>

I reached my dingy apartment and opened the door. I never locked the door. Nobody would steal anything from me because of what I did to the first robbers. I looked into my closet. The only thing you could see was black and brown. Black tank tops and brown cargo pants. That's all that was in my closet. I quickly changed my clothes and took the clothes that smelled like barf into the bathroom. Most people would've thrown away the clothes but since I didn't own a trash can I didn't throw them away.

Haha. That's not true. I had attachments to certain things and my clothes were one of them. I quickly washed my clothes and hung them outside to dry.

Next, I went to the ninja weaponry. I had custom ordered some weights that would fit around my ankles like anklets so I could become stronger and stronger. It cost almost 4 times as much as rent costed. At the shop there was this really tall and cute guy at the counter. A cutie on the outside but a conceited jerk on the inside. I don't know how I could tell. It's just my thing you know?

"Hello. Welcome to Konoha Weaponry what can I do for you?" He purred. I snorted.

"I have a special order that was supposed to be ready last week but it wasn't because the people forgot about it." I said.

"Okay what is your last name little girl?" He knew I wasn't falling for his trick so he used his regular whiny and ugly voice.

"Aiko."

"Not your first name, your last. Are you really that stupid you idiotic little piece of crap?" He sneered. I moved really close to him with my fist raised

"I could pulverize you with one punch. Don't mess with me and I don't tell people my last name so, any orders are under my first name. Now I'm not in the best mood so, GIVE ME MY DARN WEIGHTS!" I screamed.

Poor guy wet his pants.

He ran into the back and brought my weights. He was sagging under the weight of the... weights. I grinned. They were thin, silver, and had bells on them so whenever I walked, they would jingle. I

inspected the weights and saw the little extra thing that I wanted them to add. There was a little screw to put the weights around my ankles and the tighter that you put the screw on the heavier they became. Don't ask me how they did it but they did. They being the people who made the weights.

"M-m-money?" The man asked. Poor guy couldn't even speak properly! I handed him a bunch of money with a cool 'this is nothing compared to what my parents have' look, but on the inside I was sobbing. No eating at Ichiraku's or anywhere for a while. I fastened the anklets on to the lowest setting and had to drag my feet out of the store.

After the nearly falling on my face 50 times, I finally reached the Hokage tower. The secretary stopped me when I was about to go past her. "Hi honey! You need an appointment to see the Hokage. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't. Well, I did but something came up so I had to skip it." I said. I wasn't bluffing. When I was 'kidnapped' I had an appointment with the Hokage.

"Okay sweetie, when was it?" Her sweet voice was really irritating. Like I said before, if I didn't get my sleep someone was going to die.

"STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE AND HONEY AND ALL THAT CRAP!" I screamed. In a much calmer voice added, "The appointment was a couple months ago."

Her glasses went fell off her nose as she stood up and bowed a deep bow. "Hello Hokage-sama! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you down here?"

"Ah... Well, I heard screaming so I decided to come down and see what was happening." Old man said.

"Hey Squiggles! Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"YOUNG LADY!" The secretary shouted. "This is Hokage-sama! You do not call him squiggles or any other name! Kids these days! No respect."

Squiggles looked amused. "Come Aiko. We'll talk in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Old man's office<strong>  
>"Okay Aiko, what is so important that you had to yell at my secretary?" he asked.<p>

I looked at the huge mound of paperwork on his table. I pointed a finger at him.

"LIAR! You just wanted a break from all the paperwork! That's why you came down!"

He sighed. "That is correct. Whatever you say. Now tell me what's wrong."

I looked surprised. "Oh! Kirai-sensei is no longer with us so I'm gonna be on Kakashi's team. I think that's Team 7, right? Kakashi said I had to come tell you, so here I am."

"Kirai is dead correct? Kakashi came to me yesterday and said they had a new addition to the team because that person's sensei died. How did she die?"

"I killed her then, mother came to... put her organs to good use? Squiggles, do you think I have a screw loose in my head?"

Squiggles looked surprised. "You killed her?! Kirai is one of our special jounin!"

I sighed. "I did. Now can you answer my question?"

"No Aiko, you do not have a screw loose in your head. That's just your imagination." Squiggles knew that I was very strong so he didn't question me.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "But all the villager's call me the number one airhead because I can't do anything right. I ran into a steel pole, fell over a pebble, and when I tried to get a job at a BBQ place, I dropped chicken all over the customer's head!"

Squiggles sighed. "You are fine Aiko. There is nothing wrong with you. You're just a little clumsy that's all. How did my name become Squiggles all of a sudden?"

I crossed my arms. "Just a little clumsy right? Well, let's see... even Ichiraku's wouldn't hire their 2nd best customer because she was such a klutz!"

Old man looked confused. "Who's their 2nd best customer?"

I threw my hands up. "ME, OF COURSE!" I shouted.

Squiggles held out his hands in a calm down gesture. "Why are you so upset? I can tell that it's not from being called an airhead."

I walked up to his desk, moved the paperwork, and sat down cross legged so I was facing the window. "It's Kirai. When I killed her I didn't feel anything. I didn't hesitate or anything. The more I thought about her lifeless eyes the less it seemed to bother me. I feel so bad that she's dead now but the guilt doesn't bother me. It doesn't make me feel uneasy knowing I'm a murderer now. Why doesn't it bother me Old man? Is it because I have a screw loose in my head? I think that's it. Because I'm so weird and crazy it makes me the perfect killer because I can't feel anything."

Squiggles sighed. "It's probably because of who you are Aiko. Killing is in your blood. You were raised by the devil. It's only natural for you to not feel anything when you kill someone."

I sighed and unfolded my legs. The weights were digging into my skin. I stared into old man Hiruzen's warm eyes. "You want to know why I call you Squiggles right? Well, when I really like someone I give them a nickname. Like Itachi's was Taichi-chan."

I quickly covered my mouth. "Oops!" I giggled. Taichi-chan didn't like it when I used his nick name in front of people. Squiggles looked amused.

"Taichi-chan?! He must have liked you a lot to let you use a nick name. He wouldn't even let me call him Itachi. You are a very lucky girl Aiko."

I frowned. "That's not true jiji. Taichi nearly killed me for saying in front of some random villager. But I put on my puppy dogs eyes… puppy dog eye so he bought me ramen instead."

Now it was Squiggles turn to frown. "I still don't understand something," He dismissed the ANBU in the room and activated the privacy seals. "You say you were raised outside the village but you have been inside before. Also, you made it inside of the village when we first met, without being arrested. How?"

I groaned. It was a really long story. "Okay oldie. It's a pretty long story but, since I'm so lazy I'll make it really short. So I was born in the village so that made me a resident of Konoha. My mom came to Konoha when she was gonna have a baby. Somehow she had gotten all the papers she needed to enter and in the middle of the Kyuubi attack, I was born. So you could say that I'm Naruto's twin." I giggled. "So yeah. That's pretty much all the important stuff. Since I was a resident the guards always let me in they just thought I traveled a lot into the forest and stuff." I shrugged. "It's not really a big deal gramps. I mean like if I was in prison then all the prisoner's and the guards would've tried to kill me because I was so annoying. Well, that's not true. Since my mom is my mom, the criminals might've tried to bust me out instead. My mother knows A LOT of bad people. Most of those bad people are good on the inside though." I hopped off the desk and walked toward the door.

When I reached the door I paused. "You might want to make shadow clones to help you with all that paperwork. Also, about how I got your nickname. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I exited the room with an evil grin on my face. I saw Old man Squiggles visibly shudder at my look. I could be really scary if I wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Ground 7<strong>

I walked to training ground 7 knowing that I was like 2 hours late. Kakashi was a very famous ninja and I knew a lot about him. He was totally gonna be late. Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Sakura and Naruto were tapping their feet impatiently. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. "WHAT IF THE TEACHER HAD COME?"

I rolled my eyes. "If Kakashi is our sensei then he will always be at least 2 hours late. You have to know stuff about your sensei."

Naruto looked worried. "Ne ne, Aiko-chan. Why is your arm bandaged?"

I grinned. "Funny story. I was walking over here then I tripped and fell flat on my face. I got up and started walking again but because I tripped I got lost. I saw this construction site and walked towards it when I tripped again! I stumbled over a couple rocks then, I scrapped my arm on a wooden plank. That's why I have this cut and why I was 2 hours late instead of 1!" Sakura and Naruto looked satisfied with my story.

Just then Kakashi appeared. "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." He smiled his famous eye smile.

Naruto and Sakura both screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!" and "LIAR!" at the same time. I grinned but started to feel woozy. The world was spinning too fast and I smelled lilies. I took a couple steps towards Kakashi trying to tell him that something was wrong but as soon I opened my mouth blood came out.

Kakashi's green jounin jacket was stained with my blood.

I put my hand on Kakashi's jacket and tried to close my mouth.

It worked and the blood stopped coming but 4 of the scars on my leg burst open. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground sobbing and screaming. Everyone looked at me with worry while I tried to hide my leg. Sasuke understood what I was trying to do so he led Sakura and Naruto away from me. I continued to scream for about 30 more seconds before I fainted from blood loss.

**A/N- Hehehe another cliffhanger. What will happen to our dear Aiko-chan? Haha. Even I don't know!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	6. Chicken and Sleeping

**I'm a jerk. I know. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Enjoy!**

**-Bubbles-sama**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital with a sudden craving for meat. I opened my eye and looked around. Everything was white. It was REALLY annoying. I resisted the urge to jump up and ruin everything.<p>

Bandages covered my arms and blood was seeping out of them. The cuts stung but weren't that bad.

I slowly closed my eye as the door opened. Since I was a cyclops I hated opening my eye when I was laying down. It just hurt my eye. I could feel 3 people enter my room.

Something poked my foot and I screamed.

I flailed my arms and legs. While I was flailing I fell off the hospital bed. I landed with my butt sticking up, my face flat on the floor, and my arms sticking out.

SMACK!

I looked up and saw Sasuke's hand on his face. I grinned sheepishly.

I got up and sat on my bed. I slowly sank into the pillow. It was much more comfortable than my other bed. My other bed was moth eaten and ugly. Someone had leaked to civilians and ninja that my mother was part demon. That wasn't true though. She was a full blooded demon. She was EVIL! (Cue retarded scary face.) I was kicked out of many stores and nobody really liked me. I had gotten my job at the BBQ place before everyone found out.

Naruto looked worried. "Aiko, are you okay? Why did you scream?"

I smiled. "Sorry everyone! When somebody or something pokes me I always scream. Why? Well, because I'm ticklish!"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped including the nurse that had just walked in. The nurse quickly turned around and left the room.

"So guys, since I'm perfectly fine can we get on with the bell test !" I jumped up so I was on the bed. I started bouncing up and down. I suddenly plopped down on my butt. I sighed and fell back on the bed, tired.

"Aiko," Kakashi suddenly spoke.

I interrupted him. "Kakashi. I know what this is. If you want me to faint or something it's not gonna work. I'm better than this. OH WAIT! Sorry, did I say Kakashi? I meant you the idiot chunin that decided to mess with me."

Kai! I whispered in my head. The scene dissolved and I found my self standing in a forest in my regular gear. I saw a random chunin in front of me with a kunai and a menacing look on his face. It was one of the civilian council members son. He grinned a sadistic grin.

"I'm going to kill you, you demon!" He snarled.

With that he charged.

I dodged his kunai and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over then, my other leg came crashing down on his back. His eyes widened in shock. The next thing surprised me.

He turned into Jell-O.

Haha not really.

He burst into water. I shrugged and pretended to turn around. WHOOSH! I grabbed the kunai that would've stabbed through my nose. Using the kunai, I deflected the shuriken aimed at my stomach. I swung my elbow and elbowed the chunin in the face. I heard an ugly crack and guessed that I broke his nose. I whirled around and punched him in the gut with enough force to make a jonin vomit.

He coughed up A LOT of blood. I picked him up and laid him on his back. I wiped the blood from his mouth with a random handkerchief I found laying around. He reached into is kunai holster and tried to stab me. I disarmed him and delivered a swift chop to his neck knocking him unconscious.

I focused chakra into my hands and healed my arms. The bandages from the 'hospital' were actually cuts the chunin was giving me he had cut me about 30 times on each arm. I was glad the cuts were not too deep.

Next, I healed the chunin. I fixed his broken nose and bruising stomach.

'Tch. Troublesome.' I thought. I sensed another presence nearby and hurriedly shunshined to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>At my apartment<strong>

I flopped down on my hard bed. 'Today was bad.' I thought. You guys might be wondering, how did she know it was a genjutsu? It was quite obvious. Naruto doesn't call me Aiko he calls me Aiko-chan, Sasuke would never face palm, and Sakura wasn't screaming like a banshee so I knew something was wrong. There were a lot more reasons but I'm too lazy to say them.

I felt like I had something important to do but I didn't know what it was. I rolled over and fell asleep.

Don't judge me. I was sleepy!

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"AIKO-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"Hn. Baka. If you wake her up she'll pulverize you."

"OI! Teme! What did you call me!"

"NARUTO! DON'T YELL AT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!"

I jumped up out of my bed, grabbed the punch aimed for Naruto , twisted Sakura's arm so it was behind her and aimed a kunai at her throat.

"Don't even try to hurt Naruto in my house." I hissed.

Sakura gulped and quickly nodded her head.

I took back my kunai and let go of her arm. I looked around the room and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at me like I had grown a second head. I smiled and waved. I looked around until I found Kakashi. I growled.

He was in MY aparment.

Reading Icha Icha Paradise.

I did a couple hand signs and whispered "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"

A small size fire ball came out of my mouth and sped towards Kakashi at an amazingly fast speed.

Before you could blink, the porn was up in flames.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and a lone tear slipped out. "NOO! They were about to kiss!" He sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. All respect I had for Kakashi was gone in an instant. Well, most of it. I walked over to my closet and brought out a bright orange book.

I threw the book at Kakashi and he caught it with his eyes shining. "You read these beautiful pieces of artwork too?"

I snorted. "Of course not. I thought that I would probably burn a couple of your books so I bought about 30 copies just in case. NEVER read that... smut in front of me again!"

He just went back to his lazy posture and shunshined out of my place. I grinned and turned around. "How was the bell test?!"

Everyone sweat dropped at my change of attitude.

Naruto grinned a big grin. "It was AWESOME! We were amazing! I was the best. I was like BOOM! and POW!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE TIED TO THE STUMP!" The banshee screeched shattering my window.

Naruto faced the wall, a dark mood hanging over him. "You didn't have to tell her that Sakura-chan."

I laughed. "Good to know. So we're all genin now?"

Naruto looked confused. "What about you Aiko-chan?"

I grinned a little bit. "I had a little run in with a chunin and an ANBU was watching so he's gonna report that to the Hokage and then I'll be a ninja!"

"CHA! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN MY SASUKE-KUN! HE COULD BEAT A JOUNIN!" Sakura screamed clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke turned around and jumped out of my broken window.

I smiled a sadistic grin thinking of something nice to do to Sakura. She would always hurt Naruto and it irked me. And her mom was the one who decided that I couldn't use the public bathrooms so I had a pretty good reason to be umm... nice to her.

"Hey Sakura! Is that Sasuke shirtless?" I asked.

Sakura turned around, hungry for Sasuke.

I picked her up and threw her out my broken window.

She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

I laughed so hard, I nearly fell out the window.

Naruto turned red with anger. "Aiko-chan! What was that for!? She might die!"

I stopped laughing. "Naruto. I threw her at an angle so she would land on her bed at home. I would never hurt a friend even if it was Sakura. I'm too nice to do that."

He looked relieved. I raised my eyebrows. "Oooh! Does our little fishcake have a crush?"

Naruto blushed. "W-w-w-what are you talking about Aiko-chan? Hehe."

I grinned a matchmaker grin. "Sakura and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S mmph!"

Naruto put his hand over my mouth. "Shhh! I do okay! Just don't tell anyone."

"I can't make promises fishcake!"

* * *

><p><strong>A couple weeks later<strong>

"Yo, Cyclops-sensei!" I shouted. "Are you gonna read or help us scoop some poop?"

Kakashi responded by turning around. I sighed. Well at least I brought earplugs so I didn't have to listen to the banshee's whining all day.

At the end of the day, scooping poop as actually pretty fun.

* * *

><p><strong>The place where you get your missions<strong>

"Okay Team 7 do you want to babysit the daimyo's son, pull weeds, or -" Squiggles jiji was cut off.

"OLD MAN! Give us a real mission now! We've been scooping poop for the past 4 weeks!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Calm down Iruka. Naruto's right. They deserve a C rank mission now. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder safely back to his home in Nami No Kuni. Could the client come in now?"

An obviously drunk man came in holding a bottle of sake. He dressed in ratty clothes and smelled NAAAASTYYYYYY!

"I am the super bridge builder, Tazuna, and I am building a super bridge." Tazuna looked at Jiji. "Are these the squirts that are supposed to escort me home? The shortest one doesn't even look like a ninja."

Naruto grinned. "Ne ne. Who's the smaller one Sakura-chan or Sasuke or Aiko-chan?"

Sakura and Sasuke came closer and everyone saw that they were both considerably taller. Naruto looked at me hopefully. "I'm sorry Naruto." I said.

Naruto face fell. I whispered/shouted "Tazuna just said you weren't a ninja."

To sum things up Kakashi had to stop Naruto from killing our client.

* * *

><p><strong>10 mins later<strong>

I ran to the gates of Konoha with an extra everything. I was surprised to see the whole team there waiting for me. "Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait!" I grinned. "Oh my gosh! Kakashi's already here! I was later than Kakashi!"

Everyone laughed. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "It is our first C-rank mission. Every mission is serious."

I laughed. "Yeah right! What about when you 'forgot' about our mission with the demon cat Tora?"

Everyone laughed again. "LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY BAKA NARUTO?!" Sakura screeched.

"Well it is my first time out of the village Sakura-chan so why shouldn't I be happy?" Naruto asked.

"NARU-"

"Hn. Shut up Sakura. My ears hurt." Sasuke said.

"Let's go everyone," I muttered annoyed because I too, had never been to another country before.

So we began our long walk to Nami No Kuni.

* * *

><p>Well, after like 10 steps, I jumped on Kakashi's back and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hehe. Wave Arc next chapter but there will be an unexpected TWIST!**

**KYAA!**

**Have a nice day & PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The -Chan chapter

**A/N-Sorry for the late update! Don't hurt me! *people started throwing bricks* Or you could maul me, I'd care less.**

**I am very sorry that Naruto ended. Masashi Kishimoto is a *insert cuss word here* DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I'll keep going!**

**Have a nice day & Please review!**

**P.S. Aiko might die...**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Aiko's POV it's mine, Bubbles-sama's<strong>

Team 7, plus Tazuna, kept walking on the dirt road with Aiko on Kakashi's back. Aiko had fallen asleep 2 minutes ago and Sakura was peeved that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her.

It was quite odd because Team 7 was quite.

GASP!

Did you gasp? 'Cuz I did.

A puddle appeared on the road and all of a sudden 2 men jumped out of the puddle. Just before Kakashi was cut in half they stopped.

The Demon Brothers went behind a tree and started whispering.

Kakashi made out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Is that her?"

"Maybe..."

"...tank top..."

"...Yes..."

"Should we..."

"Yes yes!"

The Demon Brothers leaped up and came on either side of Kakashi.

Then they bowed a big deep bow.

"Princess! It is an honor to see you." They said in unison.

Sakura (being a stuck up snob) thought they were talking to her.

"Yes yes. I am here. What do you imbeciles want?" she said in her snobby I'm-a-council-members-daughter voice.

Gozu took out his chain and wrapped it around Sakura squeezing her tightly.

"Why would we bow to a stupid leaf scum like you huh?" Meizu said.

"We are talking to Aiko-sama!" They said in unison.

As if on cue Aiko opened her eyes slowly. When she saw to Demon Brothers her eyes shot open.

She screamed a high-pitched scream.

Now that Aiko-chan's awake BACK TO HER!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's POV<strong>

I woke up when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I slowly opened my eyes only to find...

THE DEMON BROTHERS?!

I screamed a high pitched girly scream.

I scrambled off of Kakashi's back and hug/tackled them. "Go-chan! Mei-chan! How are you guys! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

I saw an unconscious Sakura on the ground with Gozu's chain around her.

I put my hand on my hip. "Go-chan. Put your chain back."

I thought for a second and smiled mischievously. "Wait," I commanded. "Suspend her in the air for me."

Gozu jumped up on top of a VERY tall tree and let Sakura from hang from his chain. "What now hime?" he asked.

"SAKURA!" I shouted. "SASUKE SAID YES FOR A DATE."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke glared at me for saying that.

She looked down and saw herself hanging 40ft from the ground.

Her mouth opened and closed several times. Then, all of a sudden a hideous banshee like screech came from her mouth.

"PUT ME DOWN! AHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! I WANT MY MOMMY! WAHHHH!"

I would have laughed but unfortunately, my eardrums felt like they had exploded.

I looked around and saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi with earplugs in their ears and hands in their pockets. Mei-chan was on the ground holding his ears.

I looked up and saw Go-chan unconscious falling towards the ground at an alarming rate. WAIT! If Go-chan was falling then Sakura...

I ran towards both of them and JUMPED! I grabbed Sakura first and then Go-chan.

I sat Go-chan next to Mei-chan. I patted Meizu's head. He looked up at me with a painful look on his face. I pointed towards my ears and did a thumbs down motion. He nodded in understanding.

After I propped Sakura next to a tree, I pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakshi.

"Where are my earplugs huh, turd faces?! I don't like you butt heads!" I looked at Kakashi and held out my hand as if I wanted a pair.

Naruto came forward and handed me a pair of bright orange earplugs. He said something I couldn't hear.

I did the same motion I did with Meizu. Ear and thumbs down. Naruto's face had an Oh! look on. He bowed deeply as if to apologize.

I gave him a one armed hug, grinning. "It's okay!" I said. "Don't worry about Naru!"

I then proceeded to give him an elaborate noogie.

"Umm... Can we go now?" Tazuna asked. (I bet you forgot about him. I did!)

Everyone looked at Tazuna so I did too.

I exploded.

In his hands were a pair of earplugs.

"YOU GAVE TAZUNA EARPLUGS BUT NOT ME!? CRAP FACES! TURD HEADS!" I screamed. I turned around and shunned them.

I turned to Gozu and Meizu. They knew the look on my face and quickly said everything about Gato and Wave and how they came here to kill Tazuna.

Kakashi suggested us stopping the mission but Naruto and Sasuke insisted to keep going.

I turned when I heard Sakura.

"... Sasuke... Bad... Stop..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke grew a bright shade of red at Sakura's words. "Jerk... No... Don't leave... SASUKE!" Sakura's eyes flew wide open, in fright.

She gathered the boys of our team into a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. "I'm s-o-o sor-ry." She said while sobbing and hiccuping. "Y-y-ou guys-s were go-ne. Naruto was in the hospital, Kakashi-sensei was dead, and Sasuke had become a traitor to Leaf and was a wanted criminal."

She released the guys and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys. I just want us to be a big happy family."

I stepped forward and gave her a hug. "You're right. Kakashi did die, Naruto did end up in the hospital, and Sasuke did become a traitor." Sakura looked horrified.

"But, that was in a different life. This is a life with me in it. Naruto will end up in the hospital and Kakashi will die but, Sasuke will NOT become a criminal. He'll have to kill me before that. We can all be a happy family but you must become a good kunoichi. Stop being a fan girl and put your talents to use. Then we will be a family."

Everybody looked shocked at what I just said. I smiled a small sad smile. "Let's go to Wave everyone. Gozu and Meizu go back to Gato and tell him that he WILL die and an akuma (Demon) is here for his head."

The Demon Brothers grinned a sadistic grin. "Hai hime!"

Our trip to Wave had officially begun.

We continued walking at a civilian pace. Every 10 seconds I'd yawn and my head would droop until Naruto would flick the back of my head.

I finally got tired of constantly yawning and jumped on Kakashi's back. I entered trace like state so I was sleeping but I could still feel the outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later...<strong>

"Everyone DUCK!" Kakashi yelled. Me, being the idiot I am, flew off of Kakashi's back as he well... ducked.

My face slammed into the ground as a giant meat cleaver came hurling at us.

Wait. A GIANT MEAT CLEAVER?!

You would need a BIG chicken for that knife... Or a duck.

I shot up and looked at Sasuke. "Hey duck butt! I think the butcher's arrived!"

I cackled at my joke as Sasuke's emo face became red like his precious tomatoes.

Wait. A GIANT MEAT CLEAVER?!

That could mean one thing...

I whipped around and screamed

CHAPTER END!

* * *

><p>Haha just kidding!<p>

I whipped around and screamed, "ZA-CHWAN!"

Chapter end (for real)

* * *

><p>Or maybe not...<p>

I leaped onto the handle of the Kubikiribochou or how I say it the Kubibutcher.

I spread out my arms and tackled my beloved Za-chwan.

"Aww Aiko. I told you not to call me that in public." Zabuza whined.

I crossed my arms. "And I told you not to call me that EVER!"

"Well I'm sorry Koi-chan but I've been sent to kill the man behind you." He said.

I looked behind me. "Wait. You want to kill Sakura?"

"The lady behind you that looks like she's gonna kill you? No why?" Zabuza said jokingly.

"Calm your butt cheeks Sakura I was joking" I said. The intense pressure on my back decreased and I sighed happily.

"So Za-chwan, where's Ku-kun?"

Zabuza visibly stiffened. "Who's Ku-kun Aiko?"

I got the hint and backed off. Then I screamed "I told you, DON'T CALL ME AIKO! IT'S KOI-CHAN!"

"I thought only banshees could do that," I heard Tazuna say.

Naruto and Sasuke started snickering. "Haha guys very funny," I said rolling my eyes. "Let's go to Tazuna's house already."

"Aiko what do we do about Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza looked delighted. "Ah... Kakashi of the Sharingan, what a pleasure to meet you. How about a friendly spar eh?"

I frowned. "Not the time Zabuza. We need to make sure Tazuna finishes the bridge and kill Gato. I'll give you double what Gato offered if you help us. Oh, and call out Ku-kun."

Zabuza nodded, knowing I was in my serious mode. I NEVER said his real name.

"Haku! Come out!" He called. A hunter nin appeared and took off their mask to reveal a feminine face.

"Hai Zabuza-sama. Hello Ai-chan." He said.

"Ku-kun!" I shouted happily. I engulfed Haku in a bear hug.

I turned to Team 7, "Okay everyone, this is Haku, Haku this is everyone. SAY HI!"

Haku bowed deeply. "Hello everyone I am Haku, Zabuza-sama's servant. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"FUN FACT!" I shouted, "Haku is a guy!"

Team 7 plus Tazuna's jaws dropped. Well, except Kakashi's. He's just weird.

"Now let's go to Tazuna's house!" I said. I skipped away with everyone behind me.

Real chapter end...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! Don't hurt me! *people started throwing bricks* Or you could maul me, I'd care less.<p>

I am very sorry that Naruto ended. Masashi Kishimoto is a *insert cuss word here* DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I'll keep going!

Have a nice day & Please review!

P.S. Aiko might die...


	8. OI GAKI!

**Helloooo EVERYONE! I have decided to be responsible and TYPE! ENJOY!**

**-Awa-hime (Bubbles princess)**

* * *

><p><em>Tazuna's house<em>

"Okay everyone!" I shouted. "Since we're all soaking wet and sweaty and nasty, let's go down to the river and practice water walking!"

Earlier that day I had pushed everyone into the river and jumped in myself. It was really fun! Naruto and Sasuke started wrestling in the water.

Sakura raised her hand. "What's water walking?"

I gaped at her. "You don't know what water walking is!?"

I turned to Kakashi. "What are you teaching these people!?"

"Ma ma, Aiko-chan. Calm down. If you had come to any of our team meetings you would know." He said.

I folded my arms. "Team meetings are stupid. You make us wake up so early but you never show up on time plus we probably only do stupid team exercises. Am I right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Umm... Yes you are." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

"There you have it folks! This is why I only show up to missions!" I replied dramatically.

A random shout ruined my moment. "Why do you guys try? Gato's just going to kill you all! Go home!" A little boy shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Gato is a fat man with money. Money can buy you people, but not loyalty. Gato will fall don't worry kid."

The kid marched back inside, not believing me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on Naruto! Let's go do water walking!" I shouted again.

Kakashi held up his hand. "Wait. Naruto knows water walking? What about tree climbing? How does he know this?"

I groaned. "Ka-ka-shi. Deception is a ninjas best tool. If I told you Naruto already knew this stuff then you'd ask me how. I'd tell you I taught him. Then you'd ask me how I knew. I would tell you and then I would kill you. So there!" I smiled mischievously. "I bet you won't be able to teach these weirdos tree walking the wholetime we're here."

Kakashi eyesmiled. "Aiko-chan... Is that a bet?"

I twirled my hair around my finger, innocently. "It might be. Who knows?"

"I'll teach them tree climbing in 2 days!" Kakashi said.

I crossed my arms. "No. I'll give you one day. ONE day. Deal?"

"Deal." He said. He held out his hand and I shook it firmly. The bet had been finalized.

"LOSER HAS TO TREAT THE WINNER TO RAMEN!" I shouted running away as fast as I could. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Okay everyone. Let's go win a bet!" He said cheerfully, causing Sasuke and Saukra to sweatdrop.

(Same as canon. Sakura gets it first and then Sasuke does. Kakashi wins the bet and Aiko has to treat him to ramen.)

* * *

><p><em>At the river<em>

"Okay Naru-chan! Do you remember how to do water walking?" I asked.

Naruto scoffed. "Of course I do! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

I nodded my head really slowly. "Yes I do..."

"Aiko-chan!" He shouted. "I'm not an idiot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. If you say so."

He jumped onto the water and looked at me triumphantly as he stood there.

For about a second.

He slowly started sinking down into the water. His face was so funny! He had a look of disbelief and then he started freaking out.

"Aiko! Help me! I'm sinking! AHHH!" He shouted.

I just stood there laughing. "You said you know how to do water walking right? Then why should I help you?"

Naruto looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I groaned. I hated his puppy dog eyes. I lost most of my money to ramen because of it.

I threw my hands up. "Fine! But you owe me."

I stepped onto the water, concentrating on my chakra, grabbed Naruto and flung him onto the land, causing him to go face first into a tree.

I ran, did a cartwheel, and landed on the land perfect and dry. Naruto sat on the ground and snorted then crossed his arms. "I can do that," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sureeeee... Good luck..."

_THAT NIGHT AT TAZUNAS HOUSE._

We were 'calmly' eat dinner at Tazuna's house. There wasn't a missing nin, or a fake hunter nin eating with us, and Sasuke and Naruto were not having an eating contest while throwing up everything in the end.

Earlier that day, Zabuza and Haku, had gone to Gato's place to 'rest from their fight.' They told Gato that the 'Konoha gakis' had Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kakashi had beat him up. They faked injuries so their lie would be believable.

Gato had tried to hurt Zabuza so Haku broke his arm. When I heard, I was sad he didn't break Gato's face or something (I'm secretly a sadist!)

Gato was still employing Zabuza and Haku, but he didn't know that they had already double crossed him and-

My thoughts were interrupted by another random shout.

"Why are you still here? This is none of you business! You can't waltz into our village and walk around like you know how we feel! You don't know anything about pain and suffering!" Inari shouted.

_CRASH!_

I pushed my chair back so hard, it shattered. "OI GAKI!" I thundered.

"Aiko-chan. Please sit down." A voice said.

I sat down on the floor, unhappy. That kid was messed up. I'm happy a lot okay, but in my while entire life, I have never been truly happy. I sealed away my true emotions and my demon when I was 9. I could never let them come out.

EVER.

"Inari," Naruto said. "You are lucky. You come home everyday and you have your mom and your grandpa. Imagine coming home everyday to a lifeless apartment with cold water, no food, broken windows, and no parents or anyone to love you. Imagine, on your birthday, you get beaten up by everyone in your village. Don't talk to me like I don't know pain and suffering."

With that, Naruto stormed outside.

"Naruto. Where are you going?" Kakashi called.

"Training. Don't bother me." He said.

Inari burst into tears and went up somewhere upstairs. Sakura looked horrified. "Sensei. That's not true! Why did Naruto lie?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto didn't lie. In fact, he sugar coated it. When he was little, I was the ANBU that protected him from mobs, especially on his birthday."

Zabuza groaned. "God dang. Kakashi. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and says dattebyo. He's mistreated by the villagers and has whisker marks. God dang."

Haku nodded. "Yes Zabuza-sama. I noticed that too."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not in front of the kids. But yes it's true."

I nodded too. "It took you guys a while to figure it out. I mean like he's a carbon copy! And I used to live with an Akuma. I know my relatives. So dumb..." I muttered.

Kakashi gaped at me. "Aiko-chan! You know?!"

I shrugged. "It's a little too obvious." I got up and dusted off my butt. "Well, I'm going up to console Inari."

_SOMEWHERE UPSTAIRS WITH INARI_

I walked up, onto the roof where I saw Inari on the edge. I walked towards him. "Hey kid," I whispered. "Can I sit?"

He nodded. I sat down with my legs hanging off the roof, like Inari had his legs. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Naruto has a tough life. Everyone he knows, hates him because of something his parents did. While everyone hates him, everyone loves his parents. His parents are dead. Naruto should be living in a mansion but he's actually living in an apartment in the worst part of Konoha. " I said softly.

Inari's eyes widened. "Really?!"

I broke our hug and nodded. "But he doesn't know who his parents are. You see, almost everyone downstairs, knows real pain. Sasuke saw his entire clan be murdered in front of his eyes... By his brother. Kakashi saw both of his teammates die and his dad committed suicide in front of him. Zabuza watched all of his comrades die and Haku was nearly killed by his father, the man who killed his mother."

Inari's eye widened again but then he looked curious. "How about the pink lady and you?"

I laughed. "The pink lady thinks getting a paper cut is pain. She doesn't know what real pain is. She was bullied many times because of her pink hair and big forehead. But now, she does the bullying. Sakura has a good life. She has a mom, a dad, friends, and a nice house."

Inari nodded. "So pink lady is Sakura, awesome guy is Naruto, weirdo is Sasuke, orange book is Kakashi, bandages is Zabuza, and the girly boy is Haku."

I laughed. "Yup! That's all of them!"

Inari looked up at me. "Onee-chan. What's your name? Everyone calls you Aiko, but you don't look like an Aiko. What's your pain?"

I froze. My NAME. My PAIN.

THUMP.

THUMP.

My heart beat loudly. What was my name? Ai- something. My pain. My... Mother? Mother gave me a name! Yes! What was it? Aini? Aifo? Aido? Aijo? Aiko? AIKO!

My names Aiko!

All my memories came back to me. I knew who I was! That was good. I didn't know what happened for a while.

I looked at the little boy that was looking at me with interest. "Onee-chan? Are you okay?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine Inari!"

"Then why is your hair turning silver Onee-chan?" Inari asked. He looked scared and worried.

"My hair? Silver?" I gasped. I grabbed a lock of my hair. It was a pure silver, shining in the moonlight.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone let out an ear piercing scream. I turned and I saw Sakura with Kakashi, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" I asked. I cautiously stepped towards her. She fell on her butt when I came within a foot of her.

"A-A-A-AKUMA!" She screeched when she pointed at me? Or was it behind me?

"What!?" I asked.

I looked at everyone, confused. Zabuza's face was white and his mouth was open, just like Haku's. Sasuke and Kakashi both had a kunai ready.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again.

Wait.

My hair's turning silver but my scars aren't showing. My nails aren't longer, my teeth aren't razor sharp, and I can't feel my left side. I had a flash of memory loss.

Oh shit.

These are symptoms of-

I whirled around and spoke one word.

"Mother."


	9. Snow

It was snowing.

Oh. That was weird. I was on the ground, the snow covered ground.

Why?

"Demon die! Get out of our village! We don't want you here! Leave!" people shouted.

"I'm not a demon!" I wanted to say, "My mother is! I haven't done anything! Please don't hurt me!" but I couldn't speak.

"Let's get her!" they shouted.

Many people came up to me and started beating me up. I couldn't speak to tell them that, it didn't hurt. Nothing they did could hurt me. A man with a knife came in front of me. He had a menacing look on his face. "DIE DEMON!" he screamed.

He plunged the knife into my stomach.

The men dropped me on the ground and started kicking me. "Ha! Now the demon is gone! We can finally be at peace!" Another man shouted.

Oh dear! I was bleeding pretty badly! I laid down on the ground waiting for the 'demon healing' to take over. The men walked away, feeling accomplished. while all of the villagers went back inside their home.

I shook my head. Those poor people! They messed with the weak side of me and didn't understand that of they messed with a me once, they would get a hundred fold back.

I winced as my wounds sealed immediately. My blood boiled, my eyes stung, my teeth became longer, my nails extended, and my hair turned silver.

Oh dear! The demon was awake.

TIME TO KILL!

I stood up. No, I levitated up. My feet were about 5 inches of the ground.

"Hey fellas!" I shouted. The men turned around. "If you mess with Aiko, you get AN AKUMA!"

My voice turned demonic towards the end. "AHHHHHHH!" The 'men' screamed like little girls at the sight of me. I wasn't that scary was I?

I lunged forward and sunk my long nails into a tough looking guy's face. Oh, it had been so long since I had seen blood.

For the others, I tore their throat out or severed their limbs. I started licking the blood of the first man, off my fingertips. Ahhh. The sweet taste of blood!

"AHHHHHHH! DIE DEMON! GO TO HELL!" A man screamed as he came at me from behind.

I turned around right when he cleaved my head off my shoulders.

* * *

><p>I woke up, covered in sweat. When I tried to stand up on my own to feet, I couldn't breathe. Someone picked me up, and took me up a flight of stairs, silently. They opened a door.<p>

Oh look! It was Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku! But wait. Where was Kakashi?

I leaned to the side and saw that Kakashi was carrying me. I was too exhausted to say thanks. Everyone was sitting in a circle and Kakashi put me down in the smack center of everyone.

"So Aiko, can you tell us what's happening?" Kakshi said very very very softly. I shook my head as tears started falling down my face. I crawled over to Kakashi, sat in his lap, and started silently sobbing. He was still for a second then he awkwardly started patting my back.

Zabuza sighed. "Not again." He got up, pried me off Kakashi, sat down, and put me on his lap instead. Zabuza spoke softly into my ear. I started to cry harder. Silently he started patting my back, wanting me to stop crying.

I brushed off my tears and nodded my head. 'I can do this!' I thought. 'I got this!' I took a shaky breath in. "S-so-o, m-my m-mother is a demon a-and I-I-I'm half d-demon b-but I still g-g-get some d-demon p-p-powers."

I took a large gulp of air and continued.

"M-m-y father was a direct descendant from the Sage of Six Paths, making him a saint basically. My mom and dad got married before they knew what the other was. A couple weeks later, my mom found out that she was going to have a baby. Dad was so happy he told mom that he had the Rinnegan. Mother went into demon form and told dad that 'My demon daughter won't be tainted by good!'"

Everyone's eyes were wide open and their jaws were on the ground.

"There's more," I added. "Mom and dad had a huge battle, and in the end, mother killed father. She drove a sword through his heart. Nine months later, I was born. I was born in my demon form, which was extremely rare. For some reason, I was born with one eye sealed shut. Ever since I could walk, I've been beaten about a million times and decapitated once."

I took another deep breath. Now, the hard part.

"Like I said, I have a demon form and human form. Anybody wanna guess what my human form looks like?"

Sakura's hand shot up in the air. I nodded towards her. "What you look like right now!" She yelled.

I shook my head. "Nope. Naruto? Wanna guess?"

"The form you have under your henge." He said. I grinned in delight. My little Naruto was so grown up now! He knew what I looked like! I took out a necklace from underneath my shirt.

It was woven with, what looked like, strings of blood. There were small green leaves in the front that looked like they were dancing in nonexistent wind. In the center of everything, was an obsidian pendant carved into the kanji for demon.

I channeled the tiniest bit of chakra into the stone and then I went POOF! Team 7's jaw dropped at what they saw.

My hair was pure silver with a ruby red stripe through it. Like a silver that sparkles when it hits the light. It came down to my butt. I had a big purple eye and long, thick lashes. My shut eye (left side) had thick black eyeliner on it with blue and purple eyeshadow. My lips were a permanent pale pink that I absolutely hated. The eyeshadow was permanent too.

Now, onto my scars! On my face I had dozens of small white scars that were too tiny to do any damage. All of these scars were on the left side of my face and there wasn't room for anymore.

The longest one started at my temple and ended at my collar bone. The next one started at the middle of my forehead and slashed right through my eye and ended at my jaw. The third biggest went from the bottom of my ear to the bridge of my nose. Those are all the bloody ones but I also had 3 claw marks that cleaved right through the left side of my face.

On my left arm, there were only about a hundred scars. When I undid my headband, you could see a purple and red poison/burn mark wrapped around my arm. That one was the only really important one but there was also one from my shoulder to elbow, forearm to wrist, and bicep to below my elbow.

On my leg the only scar worth mentioning was one that started at my thigh and spiraled around my leg until it reached my ankle.

Everyone gaped at me. I flipped my hair, all sassy like, "What can I say? I'm gorgeous!"

Then I realized that their eyes weren't on my face, they were on something below my face, my chest. They were bigger than average and apparently they're gonna grow more but, I hated them. Whenever I fought, they got in the way. I crossed my arms. "You know, it's rude to stare. Especially there."

Everyone's jaws snapped shut and they blinked simultaneously. Now instead of my chest, their eyes were on my neck. There was a jagged line that wrapped all the way around my neck. "Oh that!" I turned around and lifted up my hair. "That's when I was decapitated by a villager in. It hurt like shit to fix."

"Aiko-chan," Kakashi spoke, "How many times have you died?"

I turned around and laughed at him. "I haven't died yet! I have this really special ability. If I'm on the brink of death then I get healed completely but I experience more pain from the healing than the injury I got. That's my demon healing. My godly healing gets rid of minor stuff like, if I get impaled by a kunai or I scratch myself and stuff."

Sasuke raised his hand. "Why do you need a necklace to undo your henge?"

I groaned. "It's a long story. One day, Mother decided she missed me, so she came to visit. Apparently there is a thing she can do, where she takes away your powers for a certain Jutsu. She took away my Henge no Jutsu so now, I need this charm to look normal. If the charm comes off, here I am! If the charm stays on, then it's 'Aiko-chan!' Get it?" Everyone nodded.

Zabuza whistled. "You never cease to impress me in that form Koi-chan. I think they're bigger than last time, but maybe the shirt makes them pop out more..."

I grumbled, crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes. "I forgot. All. Guys. Are. Pervs." I growled.

I clasped the necklace back on undoing my henge thus, making me look... smaller.

Haku started to protest but I held up my hand, silencing him. "Don't even try. I saw those dirty little books you read. If you want to read, read good literature, not smut."

I took out a small scroll from my shuriken bag and unsealed it. I bit my thumb, swiped my blood across the seal, and out popped a book!

Actually it was like 50 books, but that didn't matter. I searched through my pile, until my eyes landed on a single book. I held up the book. "This book is an amazing book. You MUST read it."

Haku took the book in both hands. "If you had to seal these books with a blood seal, then they must be very important. I will treasure it."

I shrugged. "All books are precious to me. Nobody reads nowadays and it bothers me so, I keep my books with me all the time." My voice turned dangerous. "Don't think I'm giving you the book though. I want it back in the same condition I gave it to you. Before we leave Wave, I must have the book back."

Haku nodded crisply. He knew I loved my books. If someone interrupted me reading, sleeping, or eating sweets, they were sent to the deepest parts of hell. It was a widely known fact.

Haku immediately opened the book and started reading. I turned to Kakashi. "So now that 'Okaa-san' is here, what are we going to do? There is no way to defeat her, even if we combine all the Kage together."

Kakashi put his finger on this chin. "Well, I guess we're screwed then. Does she have any weaknesses?"

I shook my head sadly. There was nothing to. Mother was gonna kill us all. I groaned. Was there anything she was scared of? I doubt it. Only father had come close to beating her but he was dead...

I jumped up in the air. "I GOT IT!" I shouted. Everyone looked alarmed at my sudden out burst. "You know when she was talking, there was a 'slight' change-"

FLASHBACK!

"Mother." I growled.

Akemi laughed. "Hello dearest Aiko. How are you this fine evening?"

"Fine thank you. How are you?" I snarled.

Mother wagged a finger at me. "Now Aiko, is that anyway to treat a guest? It's not nice to snarl at people."

"But you're an unwanted guest, so I have every right to act hostile. Now, please leave." I said.

Akemi laughed. "Nope! Why would I leave when I could spend time with my 'precious' daughter?"

I pretended to cry. "So mommy loves me after all! Oh! I feel so loved! And here I was thinking that only daddy loved me! Mommy! I love you!"

Akemi stiffened when I mentioned my father. "Don't. Talk. About. Him!" She screamed.

I wiped away my fake tears. So dad was a sensitive subject? I tucked away that piece of info. I could use that against her.

Akemi quickly composed herself. "I just came here to tell you something." She said. "I heard that Gato hired Zabuza and Haku so I came to check it out. I saw Zabuza hanging out with you guys so I figured he betrayed Gato. I went to Gato and told him I would work for him, for NO pay."

Mother flipped her hair. "He said yes of course."

I narrowed my eyes. "No. There's another reason you're here." I looked at her face very carefully. "You're here to tell us that you will kill Zabuza and Haku for not being loyal to their client. Then, you will try to kill us... No, me. You'll try to kill me." I predicted.

Akemi's face twisted into a sneer. "My little Aiko-chan's predictions are always right. But you messed up. I won't kill Zabuza and Haku for being un-loyal. I'll kill them just for the fun of it." She cackled her hideous cackle and shunshined away.

I frowned. "What an amazing mother I have." I muttered under my breath.

FLASHBACK END!

"So, she's scared of my dad!" I hopped up and down around the room, excited I knew what scared my mom. "There has to be a way to bring him back!" I yelled.

"We could politely ask Shinigami-sama?" Sakura offered.

I snorted. "Like Shinigami would ever do that. One of us would have to die in order to bring him back. 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.'" I quoted. "Think of something else." I ordered.

Everyone got into various thinking poses.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

'The silence is getting annoying.' I thought. 'I wish somebody would say something. Even Naruto's quiet! I wish he was loud right now.'

Don't think I'm odd or anything, but my mind strays pretty often. I think I have ADD or something.

'Does Naruto have any friends? He has Sandaime-sama. But is that it? Squiggles had such awesome students. They were the legendary Sannin! That's awesome! Too bad Pedophile-Oreo betrayed Konoha. He was pretty awesome too! He had amazing jutsus. Hmmm... Speaking of Pedo-Oreo...'

I snapped my fingers. "I got it! Orochimaru finished that one Jutsu that Niidaime couldn't do! The Reanimation Jutsu! I bet I could figure out how to do it and bring back dad!"

Kakashi nodded his head, "That would work Aiko-chan but where we get information on HOW to do it?"

I put my hands on my hips, and in the sassiest voice possible, said, "What do you think I am? A half-demon half-god, kid? I'm not famous because of my mother, I made myself famous."

I took out the same scroll with the books and unsealed it further. There was a gigantic seal that looked very complicated. I swiped my blood on the seal and flipped through about 100 hand signs in less than a minute.

"Kai!" I said.

Instead of the usual poof of smoke, the scroll went up in flames. The fire burned until there was nothing left.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long chapter because I haven't updated in forever. My next update will hopefully be tomorrow. The book was 'The Terrorist' by Caroline B. Cooney. <strong>

**Have a nice day & Please review!**


	10. Edo Tensei

"Aiko-chan!? What did you do!? That was our only way of NOT dying in Wave!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura screamed.

"If you're in a losing argument," I said, "Think harder don't get louder."

"Eh? What does that mean?" They asked.

"It means instead of screaming and yelling, use your brain." My eyes twinkled as I smiled.

I stood up, closed my eyes, and put my hands above my head. My hands started moving down very slowly like they were made of water. An image of a peaceful waterfall formed behind me.

When my hands came down to my hips, I slapped them together and moved them up one at a time while shaking my hands a little. A raging fire replaced the waterfall.

When the 'hand fire' reached my chest the water movements came back but they were more free and scattered. A small breeze danced around the room, tousling hair and ruffling clothes.

SMASH!

The breeze was replace by an avalanche. Both of my fists were put together like a fist bump or 2 rocks colliding.

"And breathe," I said. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Team 7's expressions. Mostly shock but a little amazement.

I smiled triumphantly. "Aren't I amazing?!"

I turned around and looked for my shadow. In the dimly lit room, she wasn't hard to find. (It was the middle of the night so the room wasn't very bright.)

I reached into my shadow and pulled out a scroll that was bigger than Kakashi.

"This, my beloved comrades, is the Aiko Scroll of Secrets. This scroll has secrets from every village, shinobi or non-shinobi."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Oh my god SERIOUSLY!? Aiko-chan, do you know how valuable that scroll is?! If you sold it you could buy all of the elemental nations!"

I put my hand up. "Calm. Your. Butt. Cheeks. Even if you do the hand signs and do the dance, you have to reach into my shadow. Shadow-chan is very feisty so she only lets me reach into the shadow place. The first time I tried, Shadow-chan bit my hand."

Kakashi nodded. "But how did you get these secrets in the first place?"

I grinned a small, I'm-a-defenseless-little-girl, smile. "I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "No need to do that..."

The scroll flew into the air as I whipped it open. I stopped in the middle of the scroll and sat down.

"'Edo-Tensei'," I read, "'The Reanimation technique. This jutsu revives a person from the dead but it needs a human sacrifice and a bit of the person's DNA. The person revived will appear to be invincible but if their soul moves on, the person is sealed away, or the caster dies, then all reanimated people will die again."

I read a little bit more about the Edo Tensei while everyone looked at me intently. I sighed and closed the scroll.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"What? Didn't you just hear me read it?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. All we heard was blah blah blah. You were speaking in a different language or something."

I just stared at him. "Really!?" I said.

Sasuke nodded his head.

I beamed at him. "Oh my god! I know a different language! I'm so happy!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

I giggled. "Just kidding! I know a lot of different old forgotten languages. Don't be surprised if you hear me talking, mostly cursing, in a different language. It's another one of my security measures too, but sometimes I forget about it."

"Anyway, the scroll asks for a human sacrifice," I clapped my hands together. "Who wants to volunteer?!"

* * *

><p>"'Aiko-chan, you cannot sacrifice your teammates lives! That is a very bad thing to even think!'" I grumbled, in a high pitched voice, underneath my breath.<p>

After I had asked who wanted to volunteer, Kakashi, had blown a gasket. He started screaming at me, getting his undies in a twist. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at me at me like I was crazy, Zabuza started laughing his butt off, and Haku was silently crying while reading the book I had given him.

In the end, because Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi were too lazy to, I got chosen to be the one to bring a corpse.

Currently, I was running through the trees trying to find Gato's I saw a HUGE building that looked like a mansion. I hid behind a tree. 'I wonder who lives there?' I thought for a second. 'Is it Gato?' I saw 2 guards with mean looking faces and pointy swords. "Yup. It's Gato." I said aloud then quickly covered my mouth. Thankfully the guards didn't hear me.

I debated on which way to kill them. Silent night or mass murder? Maybe cut out their tongue so they can't scream, then kill them? Which one would be the bloodiest? Cut out tongue and mass murder it is!

I flipped through a couple hand signs and said "Demon Style: Puppet Man."

This was a jutsu that I created myself. The user would look like a hanging puppet. The head would lull to the side and the elbows and knees would bend in awkward ways. The eyes would look crazed but lifeless at the same time. Overall, it was pretty freaky.

'Puppet Me', walked towards the unsuspecting guards while brandishing a kitchen knife from my kunai pouch. When the guards saw me, they looked scared.

"H-h-hold it right t-t-there!" They said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. "Am I not supposed to be here?" Even though I was speaking my mouth didn't move. My voice seemed to come out every which way, except my mouth. Now instead of being scared, they were terrified.

"S-s-stay b-b-back!" The one on the left said while pointing his sword at me.

I turned my dead gaze to the one on the right. "I can call this self-defense right? He is pointing a sword at me."

I didn't even wait for the man's reply. I flew forward with my knife, opened the one-who-pointed-a-sword-at-me's mouth, and ripped out his tongue. He gurgled incoherently as I stabbed him in the stomach repeatedly. After killing the first man, I started on the second one.

The second one had already wet his pants and was trying to flee. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him against a tree. His ribs broke with a satisfying crack. He screamed in pain as I slit open his stomach and showed him his liver.

Oops. So much for staying quiet! I quickly grabbed the bodies and ran out of there.

When the other mercenaries came running, all they saw was a bloodbath.

* * *

><p>I slowed to a walk as I reached Tazuna's house. 'Time to prepare myself' I thought, 'To a butt load of yelling from Kakashi.'<p>

I knocked on the door with my foot and Tsunami opened it. If you've noticed, I don't give honorifics to anyone. If I respect a person, they don't have honorifics. If I absolutely despise someone then they get honorifics. But don't get confused with the nicknames. I give them to the people who I think are friends. Get it?

Tsunami screamed as soon as she saw me. "A-A-Aiko-chan! W-what's wrong with your face?! Who are those people?" Then she fainted.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku can running as soon as they heard Tsunami scream. Kakashi took one look and me and quickly covered his mouth as if trying not to vomit. Zabuza and Haku mimicked him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I realized, I hadn't undone my Puppet Jutsu.

I dropped the bodies and quickly undid the jutsu. When Tsunami hit the ground. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came running. They took one look at the deformed bodies and threw up their dinner. I quickly hid the bodies behind my back. Or at least tried to.

"Hey guys! How's your day been so far? Good? Good, good, that's good." I said very quickly while backing up a little bit. These were poor little snot nosed genin. They didn't need to know the horrors of shinobi life. I was a genin too but I already knew the horrors of the real word.

"KYAAAA!" I let out a scream as I tripped over one of the bloodied figure's arm. I fell on butt on top of both of the figures and got my blood soaked clothes even more blood soaked.

I let out a frustrated groan. 'This is going to be a pain to clean.' I thought. Doing a little bit of quick thinking, I unsealed an empty scroll and sealed the dead bodies in the scroll. Then I took out one of my emergency scrolls and pulled out a baggy gray long-sleeve shirt that came up to my knees. It had 'Xavier actuary meeting' on the front in bold white letters.

I clapped my hands together. "There! I'm all cleaned up now! Let's do the Reanimation Jutsu, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"'Aiko-chan! You can't bring 2 totally ripped apart bodies, make Tsunami-san faint, and cause your teammates to throw and act all natural about it!'" I grumbled under my breath again.<p>

Kakashi eye smiled, "Did you say something Aiko-chan?"

I shook my head very quickly. "No sir."

We were currently in the middle of a forest with the scroll with the bodies in front of us. Kakashi decided that only Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, and I would be present for the rebirth of my dear old daddy. He also decided that I would preform the jutsu because I was the only one who knew how to do it.

I went forward, unsealed the scroll, and pulled out the bodies. With the bodies in front of me, I did the handsigns for tiger, snake, dog, dragon, then clapped my hands together.

"SUMMONING: IMPURE WORLD REINCARNATION!" I shouted.

There was a giant poof of smoke, a blast of wind, and an eerie howl. Then there was silence.

Nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I actually do have a shirt that says Xavier Actuary meeting on it. Sorry for the late update. I had final exams last week and state testing this week. I'm actually in class right now. **

Have a nice day & Please review!


	11. Edo Tensei Part 2

Previously on Daughter of a Demon

_"SUMMONING: IMPURE WORLD REINCARNATION!" I shouted. _

_There was a giant poof of smoke, a blast of wind, and an eerie howl. Then there was silence. _

_Nothing happened. _

* * *

><p>I started freaking out. "Did I do it wrong?! Ohmygodididitwrong!" I wailed.<p>

I started running around the clearing screaming hysterically. Then the funniest thing happened.

I ran into a tree.

Or at least I thought it was a tree.

In actuality, it was the back of a coffin. The coffin's lid opened very slowly and very creepily. Once the lid thudded to the ground and the dust settled, you could see a red-haired man with pale skin inside of the coffin. The man was dressed in a red shirt and brown khaki shorts. He slowly opened his eyes and revealed a set of purple eyes. If you looked closely then you could tell there was a ripple pattern in them with a couple tomoe.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you two?!" He asked while pointing to Kakashi and Zabuza. He couldn't see me because I was behind him.

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. "Daddy's a potty mouth!" I said/screamed.

He stepped out of the coffin and looked at me dead in the eye. It was kinda weird.

He pointed at me. "Now who the hell are you?! You look like a mix between me and Akemi. Speaking of the turd, where is she? I want to fight that bi-"

I put a hand over my dad's mouth. "Hush father. Bad language is not permitted around me. Only stuff related to poop like crap or shit."

He crossed his arms. "Gow doog I negt ghwant yoog garn gy dawgniter?" He asked.

I removed my hand, wiped the spit from his hand on his shirt, and crossed my arms. "Now repeat," I said.

"How do I know that your my daughter?" He asked defiantly. I smiled at him.

"'Cuz I'm daddy's little girl! You have to recognize me! If you don't," I sniffed. "Maybe daddy doesn't love me after all..."

He studied me for a few minutes then shook his head. "I still don't know who the hell you are."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and calmly took off my necklace. As I transformed, I could feel what everyone was feeling. Kakashi and Zabuza were both amazed but my dad was a flurry of emotions. He was amazed, scared, joyful, shocked, excited and many more.

I opened my one working eye and looked at him. "Do ya believe me now?"

Otou-san beamed at me. "There's my little girl! Come give your previously dead old man a hug!"

He opened his arms and I ran into them.

* * *

><p>After many hours catching up, and comparing battle scars (mostly comparing battle scars), I finally remembered what I had revived my father for.<p>

I jumped off Tazuna's roof and dusted myself off. I looked up towards Dad and said "Pops! I remembered something!"

He jumped off of the roof quieter than I did and I pouted. "Akemi has become a problem." I claimed.

Popsicle face palmed. "What did the bi- oops! What did she do this time?"

I shot him a mini glare at the cuss word. I put my hands on my hips and explained what had happened so far. Some how this didn't come up in our conversation.

"So will you help us?" I pleaded, sorry, asked.

He put a finger on his chin and put on a deep thinking look. I tapped my foot waiting for his answer. I already knew what he would say. He wouldn't give up a chance to fight mom. Suddenly there was a small SHINK and my father's head fell face first into the ground.

* * *

><p>Once again I found myself sobbing in the center of a circle with my team plus Zabuza and Haku around me. To make myself look strong, I brushed away my tears and sat up straight.<p>

Kakashi looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay Aiko-chan? If you want to go back to Konoha then you can, there's no one stopping you."

I shook my head as another round of tears fell down my cheeks.

After my dad's head fell off the attacker, attacked me. She was aiming for killing blows but she probably wasn't very good at kenjutsu because she could hardly hit me. I knew she was a girl because she had boobs. Duh. Her face was covered so I couldn't see who it was but I was pretty sure it was Mother _dear_.

I got a long cut on my arm and a thin scratch on my knee. I saw my father begin to regenerate and I smirked. The attacker saw my smirk, turned around, and cut off my dad's head again. This time, she made a mistake. She left her back open. Right before I kicked her in the head, she turned around and stabbed my left foot. I fell to the ground howling in pain.

Next, she killed my dad again, and again, and again, and again. Every time my dad got stabbed through the heart or his head got cut off, I started crying. What happened after she cut his head off, for the last time, made me cry even harder.

She sealed him.

She sealed him so he looked like a giant mummy with a red tag on the front with tiny squiggles on the front. I started wailing like a baby because a) she just killed my dad like 50 times and b) he was the only way Team 7 could defeat my mom. After she sealed my Popsicle, she ran away.

All of this was in the span of a minute.

* * *

><p>That's how I found myself in the middle of a circle with a bunch of worried people looking at me.<p>

I took a shaky breath in. "No. I'll stay in Wave until we complete the mission. I won't be able to do anything though. Maybe I can do some chores around the house or something."

When the-lady-who-killed-my-dad stabbed my foot, she actually severed one of my very important tendons that let me walk. I could barely move my left foot with all the pain though. Tsunami had bandaged my foot and given me a bottle of sake to numb the pain. At first she was hesitant but when she saw how much pain I was in, she relented.

I took another small (giant) swig of my bottle. "Well that won't work," I said after a moment (my earlier comment about doing chores around the house), "Ima cripple!" I burst out laughing and those laughs turned into heart wrenching sobs.

Kakashi took away my sake and Zabuza pulled me into his lap. I screamed at Kakashi to give me my sake but those screams turned into small hiccuping gasps of air. I wrapped my arms around Zabuza's neck and fell asleep.

The last thing I thought was 'What will my teammates think of me?'

* * *

><p>Naruto-chan's POV<p>

It was horrible.

To see _my _Aiko-chan in such a mess. She was the mother, father, sister, and brother I never had. I didn't have a crush on Aiko-chan but I knew that if something happened to her I would be so, so, so, so, so sad.

She would come to my house and clean it. She would scold me. She would have burping contests with me. She taught me new jutsus. And most of all she would treat me to ramen, hug me when I was sad, and let me cry on her shoulder. You could never hide from her. All of your true feelings came rushing out, and she would comfort you or laugh with you.

When I saw her crying her eyeballs out, being drunk, and injured all in the same 2 minutes _I_ felt like crying.

After Aiko-chan fell asleep, Zabuza-san transported her to the guest bedroom. Kakashi-sensei stared at the wall deep in thought and Haku-san went out to gather herbs for Aiko-chan. Sakura slumped onto the ground and Sasuke and I both stared at an empty spot on the ground. Then Sakura spoke. "What just happened?"

I looked at her with empty eyes.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Aiko-chan's POV<p>

I dreamed about death.

Specifically, my death.

I had been stabbed through the heart with Oreo-Pedo's sword, Kusanagi. I was at the Valley of End and I was on Madara's head. Blood was everywhere but I knew it wasn't my blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a a body with a hole in it. It was wherein get a bright orange jumpsuit. Holy shit! It was Naruto!

I couldn't tell who killed me but the last thing I heard was a very familiar voice saying "I'm sorry Aiko-chan."

And everything went black as I screamed, not in agony, but in heart break.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of minutes since I had woken up from my dream and I was terrified. The voice, the person who killed me, sounded exactly like Sasuke. I pulled the blankets that were around my shoulders closer and shivered.<p>

A sudden glimmer in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whipped my head to the side, thinking it was an attacker but it was actually a small picture frame. It wasn't really a picture frame though. It was a picture carved onto a thin sheet of glass. There was a very pregnant woman with her hands on her stomach and a man with his arms around the woman's shoulders. On the back there was three words.

_I lied_

_-Akemi_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhh! Cliffhanger! I have an announcement next chapte<strong>r **so stay tuned!**


	12. I'm sad

Hey guys!

So every 2 years I go to Nepal to visit my family. This year is the year that I am going so my story will be on a 2 month hiatus. There isn't Internet in Nepal so I can't update. When I come back I will for sure! I don't really think you guys care though...

I got 16 views on my last chapter (which is horrible) and NO reviews (which is worse.) I was planning on finishing this story but I might just stop it if no one likes it. I got 2,295 views on my other story that is only 3 chapters long. That's just sad. I think I'm going to stop this story after summer vacation.

Have a nice break and stay safe!

-The-very-sad Bubbles-sama


	13. The Yay N (AN)

Heya guys and gals!

I am still in Nepal and I haven't had internet for over a week. At first I was sad that some people didn't like my story but then I decided 'SCREW YOU! I DON'T CAREEEE!' So after a month (or less) the next chapter will be up! Also could y'all sing happy birthday to this story? It's been over a year since I made this story and it almost didn't make it. ALMOST!

Have a superbly fantabulously glittery unicorn filled day!

Kisses and hugs all around! (I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it!)

-Bubbles-sama


End file.
